Country Girl, City Boy
by Quistis' twin sister Sunny
Summary: Quistis is sent to New York City and she needs to find inspiration for a short story she will present to a publishing company. How will she find it? (Now PG-13) AU Quistis/Seifer (Better Summary inside) *Chapter 8 up!*
1. Searching for Inspiration

Country Girl, City Boy.  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Quistis Trepe is an aspiring writer and journalist who loves the calm life of the country. Seifer Almasy is a bartender and co-owner of the most popular club in his city who can't live without the up-beat life of the city. When a publishing company takes Quistis away from the country for a while, will she find true love in her complete opposite? AU Quistis/Seifer  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Quistis, Seifer, Rinoa, or anyone else I might use. SquareSoft does.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at a serious fic. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors, I'm using Word and it doesn't always pick up mistakes. Please be nice and review!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Quistis tapped her pencil on a blank notebook she had propped up on her knee as she looked around the large hotel room. She had on light blue capris and a white tank top, her blonde hair in two buns. She was sitting on a small couch in the living room part of the room. In a corner across from her was a black TV, turned off. Next to it was a desk sitting against the wall with several of the hotel notebooks scattered across it and a phone. Next to her was a glass coffee table, a cup of tea and a pile of papers sitting on it. She eyed the phone that sat on the desk. It took a moment for her to make up her mind to put down the notebook and rush over to the phone, sitting in the chair by it.  
  
"Hewo?" A young voice came on the other line.  
  
"Renée? Could you go get your mom for me?"  
  
"Ok!" There was a pause. "Hoo is this?"  
  
"It's Quisty." Quistis replied, feeling funny using her childhood nickname.  
  
"Quisty! I'll go get mommy!" A clatter was heard as the young girl set the phone down. There was silence for a little bit before the sound of the phone being picked up was heard.  
  
"Hiya! How's the city?"  
  
"Rin, I can't take it anymore. I haven't come up with anything for the short story I'm supposed to show the publishing company! I'm going home."  
  
"But Quitsy...you have to stay! This is the biggest thing that has happened to you! You are a great writer and they'll love your work!"  
  
"I can't concentrate with all this noise!"  
  
"You're sounding too up-tight. Go to one of the clubs there! I heard there's this great one downtown there called SubZero. Hey, maybe you'll even find a cute guy." Rinoa said with a giggle.  
  
"Maybe you're right..." Quistis said as she sighed. "I'll go there tonight."  
  
"Good! See, you're going to have lots of fun there! ...What do you want Renée?" There was a pause. "Sorry Quitsy, I have to go. Renée wants me to feed the baby chocobo we found yesterday."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Give lots of love to Renée for me."  
  
"I will. Good-bye!" A click was heard on the other line and Quistis set the phone back onto the receiver. She sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down with the notepad. Taking a sip of her tea, she opened her blue Apple laptop, going to a search engine and looking up SubZero. She scrolled down the page until she found an online review by the local newspaper about the club.  
  
  
  
SubZero: Officially the best club in New York.  
  
It was a chilly day in New York as I walked down the streets of Downtown New York. It was a busy night and I came to a large line of people waiting by a semi-large building with a blue neon sign blinking 'SubZero'. I took my place in line, other groups following behind me. It wasn't long after that I was at the front of the club, flashing my I.D to get inside. I walked inside, loud music reaching my ears.  
  
"What would you like?" A voice yelled over the music as I sat down at the bar. The person the voice belonged to be Seifer Almasy's, bartender and co- owner of SubZero. I smiled and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea and he immediately began to mix the drink.  
  
As I waited for my drink, I glanced around the club. In the middle was a large dance floor, four speakers larger than me in the four corners. There were stairs by the door that led upstairs where people mingled around with their drinks. Multicolored lights filled the room, music going strong.  
  
"Here you go." I turned around in my seat and took the drink, not forgetting to yell a 'Thank you'. He smiled and turned to other customers. Quietly sipping my drink, I already knew that this was officially the best club in New York.  
  
-Terra Branford  
  
She finished the article and looked up directions for the club. Copying them down on her notepad, she shut off her laptop and got up, picking up her purse. She walked out of the room, locking the door behind her and walking to the elevator. She pressed the arrow pointing down, and soon there was a ding and the elevator door opened. She walked in, the door closing behind her. There was another ding as the elevator descended.  
  
"I wouldn't even care if you were the PRESIDENT! I'm not getting you a room! We're booked for weeks. I'm sorry sir." Quistis quickly walked past the small squabble between the hotel checker and a man. She walked down to the parking lot and got into her silver rental Volkswagon Beetle, sticking the keys into the ignition and driving downtown for some sightseeing.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis walked briskly down the semi-crowded streets of Downtown New York, holding directions to SubZero in her right hand. She had on a white tank top and a long read leather jacket and denim jeans since it was colder than earlier that day. She finally found the club and stood in line, bringing her jacket closer to her for warmth.  
  
"I.D please," A gruff voice came from the large man by the entrance to the club. Quistis nodded and quickly looked through her bag for her I.D card. She found it and quickly showed it to the man. He nodded and she stuffed it back inside, walking into the club.  
  
The club was just as it was described in the newspaper article. Next to her was stairs leading to the top level where tables and seats were and people mingling around with their drinks. Across the room was the bar. In the middle was a large dance floor with four huge speakers in the corners. Against the north wall was a semi-large empty stage. Quistis glanced around for a little, mesmerized by the multicolored flashing lights and loud music. She walked over to the bar, taking a seat on one of the small stools.  
  
"What would you like for the night?" A voice came behind her and she turned around in her seat. It was a man that looked to be her age. He had sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. In his right hand was a silver drink mixer and his left arm was rested on the counter.  
  
"I'll have a cosmopolitan, please." Quistis replied quietly and he nodded, turning around to make the drink. She turned around in her seat again, looking at the large group on the dance floor.  
  
Ugh, this isn't as fun as Rinoa said it would be. It would probably be more fun if someone I knew was here…or maybe it's just the way I am… She sighed and rested her elbow on the counter, placing her head in her hand. How am I supposed to get inspiration here? It's just a bunch of loud music and dancing…Maybe I should just go back to…  
  
"Here ya go." The man's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned around again, taking the drink. She sipped it quietly, unaware of the man's stare.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" She set her drink down and placed her elbows on the counter, placing her head on her fists.  
  
"I can't stand this music and stuff…I'm never going to get any inspiration for the short story I have to present to the publishing company a week from today. I just need to go back home and dream about being a great writer…" She said with a sigh, a little surprised at how much she told to the stranger.  
  
"Can't stand the music? Never heard anyone who didn't like music. Where are you from?"  
  
"Mt. Pleasant, Ohio. A small town where everyone knows your name…" She replied, remembering all her friends back home. Rinoa, Selphie, Renée, her family, everyone.  
  
"Oh, so your from the country. No wonder." He said and looked around the bar. Another bartender was taking the people's orders, bustling around behind the counter.  
  
"Are you from here?"  
  
"Yup. Born, raised, and will die here in the city. I love this place and could never think of leaving it." There was a small silence between them as Quistis picked up her drink and sipped at it some more.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I'm Seifer Almasy. Bartender and co-owner of this bar." He said, breaking the silence as he stuck his hand out.  
  
"Quistis Trepe. Aspiring writer and journalist." She smiled and placed her hand in his as they shook, releasing hands as they began to talk some more.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue? Does it suck monkey butt? I will accept anything that will help make this fic better! And, if anyone was wondering, Mt. Pleasant, Ohio is a real place, I've been there before and it's a nice little town. 


	2. Bagels and Cream Cheese

Country Girl, City Boy.  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
A/N: For some reason the italics and bold isn't working. If anyone knows how to fix that, please help me! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
1 The Next Morning…  
  
Quistis sat in the bagel shop that was across the street from the hotel she stayed at. She was reading a fat romance novel while eating a blueberry bagel and sipping at a cup of coffee.  
  
She turned the page, her free hand reaching over for some cream cheese. Not finding it with her hand, she set the book down and looked around for it. Still not finding it, she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hi, may I help you?" The lady said cheerfully with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, when I got my order, you forgot the cream cheese. Could I have some please?" Quistis asked, tapping the edge of the table with her fingernails.  
  
"That'll be 50 cents please."  
  
"But I already paid. You just forgot the cream—" Quistis was cut off by a person behind her.  
  
"I have an extra one." She twirled around and saw an outreached hand with a package of cream cheese in it.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She took the cream cheese and looked up, seeing that it was Seifer, the bartender from last night.  
  
"You're the guy I talked to last night. Seifer, right?" Seifer nodded and smiled.  
  
"And you're Quistis." She nodded and walked back to her table, Seifer following and sitting in the seat across from her.  
  
"So, did you like my club?" Seifer asked as Quistis opened the cream cheese and applied it to her bagel.  
  
"Yes, it was a very nice place. So how long have you—" Quistis was cut off by a loud ringing coming from her bag. "Sorry, this will be just a minute." Seifer nodded as she reached into her purse and pulled out a blue Nokia cell phone. She pressed green button and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hiya! It's Selphie. So how do you like the cell phone?"  
  
"It's very nice, thank-you."  
  
"No problem! So how have you…no Zell, I don't want hotdogs for breakfast! Are you out of your mind? Sorry Quistis, Zelly's here and he's trying to make me breakfast." Seifer cleared his throat and looked at Quistis. She silently mouthed a sorry to him. He just nodded, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Selphie? Can I call you back later today? I'm kinda busy."  
  
"No, I'll just have some eggs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hm?" A clatter was heard in the background.  
  
"Owww! Hot, hot, hot!" Zell's voice could be heard screaming in the background.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Zell cracked the egg too high and cooking oil splattered on him," Selphie replied with a sigh. "When will he ever…"  
  
"AHH!! IT BURNS, IT BURNS! ….I think I'm better now…Uh-oh…" Zell's voice turned serious and there was a long pause. The smoke alarm could be heard, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sorry Quistis, I have to go. Zell got oil in his eyes and now the kitchen is in flames…well, talk to ya later!" Quistis took the phone away from her ear and hung up, putting the phone back in her purse.  
  
"I miss the country…" Quistis said gloomily, taking a sip of her coffee. Seifer stared into space before he looked back at Quistis and snapped his fingers.  
  
"I have the perfect idea! Come with me." Before Quistis could respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the seat, taking her outside to the parking lot. Stopping at a small red BMW sports car with a black pop-top, he opened the passenger door and she got in. He closed the door and walked to the driver side, hopping in and putting on his seatbelt.  
  
"Where are we going?" Quistis asked, looking around in the nice car. There were leather seats, a C.D. and tape player and an air conditioner. Seifer just smiled as he put the keys into the ignition, starting the car. He drove out of the parking lot and down the road towards the freeway entrance.  
  
"My book…" Seifer handed her it and she smiled. "Thank-you." He nodded and she opened her book and started to read.  
  
"We should be there in no time," Seifer said as they got onto the freeway. It was about 15 to 20 minutes before he got on the exit, now driving down a small road with trees surrounding it.  
  
"Close your eyes," He said and Quistis did, resting her book on her lap. It was a few minutes before she felt the car stop. She heard him get out of the car and open her door, taking her hand and leading her out.  
  
"Keep them closed." She nodded as he guided her around for a minute the abruptly stopping. "You can open your eyes now." She opened them, looking around.  
  
"Seifer…" She said in awe, "It's beautiful…"  
  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday or earlier today, It was my birthday yesterday and I had to work on my Language Arts project today. Third chapter will be up soon! R+R! 


	3. Sunny Picnic

Country Girl, City Boy  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
A/N: The summary and disclaimer I'm keeping in the first chapter and not continuing them with the other chapters. It's just annoying to me. Warning: Kinda sappier than usual (In my opinion anyways, since in the game Seifer's supposed to be evil and kill people and stuff.)  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
The two were in the middle of a huge grassy field, white daisies surrounding them. Quistis looked to Seifer, who was setting up a small picnic. She walked over to him as he finished setting out the food and they both sat down on the red and white-checkered blanket.  
  
"Where'd you get the picnic from?" Quistis asked as Seifer pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Magic," he said with a grin, pouring the champagne into the glasses and handing Quistis one of them. They talked as he brought out sandwiches and chips, unaware of the huge gray rain clouds looming overhead.  
  
They weren't even halfway done with their food when the clouds finally let out their rain. Feeling the drops on her head, Quistis let out a small squeal, jumping up. The rain was going down hard, soaking them in minutes. They quickly gathered all the food into the picnic basket, Quistis running ahead towards where the car was.  
  
"Wait!" Seifer called from behind her and she turned around, her hand over her head. He was grinning, holding the basket in his right hand. "This way." She gave him a confused look but followed him anyways, the opposite way of the car.  
  
They quickly ran through the rain, a small cabin in distant view. Quistis ran faster, trying to keep up with Seifer, not noticing a rock jutting out of the ground. She tripped and fell in the wet grass and mud, making a small 'Thud' sound. Seifer kept running, but looked behind him to see if Quistis was still with him. Seeing that she wasn't and that she was on the ground, he quickly ran over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice, leaning down to her eye level. She was on her knees now, trying to wipe the mud off her pants, her head down.  
  
"I…I tripped…" Quistis said quietly, a small laugh following. She looked up; laughing so hard she was in tears. "I didn't even notice the rock since I was trying to keep up with you." Seeing that everything was okay, Seifer let out a small chuckle, causing Quistis to laugh even harder. They soon were both laughing like frogs in the rain. (A/N: Okay that sounded weird o.O I just didn't like using the word 'goons') Seifer got off of the ground, reaching a hand out towards Quistis and pulling her up.  
  
"C'mon, we're going to get ammonia or something if we stay out here." Seifer said, trying to sound serious. Quistis nodded, wiping away the tears from her face and they ran to the cabin. Seifer opened the door and they walked inside.  
  
The cabin was small, not much in it. They were in a small living room, a fireplace against the wall opposite of them, a couch in front of it. To the right was a small kitchen, and on the left were stairs supposedly leading to rooms. Seifer walked over to the fireplace, picking up some wood from the pile in the corner and setting it in the fireplace, taking out a lighter and setting the wood on fire.  
  
"Make yourself cozy," He said as he walked into the kitchen. Quistis nodded and sat on the couch. The fire was ablaze, crackling ever so often. Rain still pounded on the small wooden cabin. She looked around, hugging herself for warmth, shivering slightly. She looked back at the fire, feeling something being draped over her shoulders. She looked up and saw Seifer putting a blanket on her, two hot chocolates in his hands. He handed her one as he sat down next to her and she gladly took it, taking a sip.  
  
"This has been a wonderful day, Seifer. Thank you." He nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. (A/N: Oh jeebus, it sounds so sappy. I'm very, very sorry.)  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis happily walked up to her hotel room, sticking the key card in its slot and opening the door. She closed and bolted it shut, setting her leather jacket on the couch. She was still wet, but not cold anymore. Walking into the bedroom and pulling out a new pair of clothes, she stripped of the wet ones and put on the dry ones. She walked into the bathroom and hung the wet clothes over the shower. She walked to the living room, just in time to hear the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Quistis! I've been trying to reach you all day! Since you weren't at the hotel, Selphie gave me your cell number, but then you wouldn't answer it! Where have you been?" Quistis sat in the chair by the desk, relaxing.  
  
"I was out with a friend."  
  
"A friend? Who is this 'friend'?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"His name is Seifer," Quistis replied calmly, opening the one of the many drawers to the desk.  
  
"His? You mean you met a guy? Quitsy I'm so happy for you! So how is he? Is he cute?"  
  
"Slow down, I can't answer so fast. Yes, he is a guy. He's very nice and I guess you could say he was cute." She dug around the drawer, finally pulling out a blue mechanical pencil.  
  
"Oo Quistis caught a good one! I'm so jealous! Selphie's got Zell, Squall left back to Seattle before I could get to know him…and you found yourself a cute little city boy!" Rinoa squealed in delight. Quistis smiled and got up, looking around for her blank notebook.  
  
"Yeah, we might have something," She said wistfully and picked up her notebook, walking back to the desk and sitting back down in the hard wooden chair.  
  
"Well be careful Quitsy, I don't want my best friend to be hurt by some city boy!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be careful. I have to go, I'm feeling really tired," Quistis partly lied. Yeah, she was tired, but that wasn't why she wanted to get off the phone. "Tell everyone I say hi and that I miss them."  
  
"I will. Talk to you later!"  
  
"Good-bye." Quistis hung up the phone and looked at the blank notebook, tapping the pencil on the edge of the table. Moistening her lips, she brought the pencil to the paper and began to write.  
  
A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, a little short and could have probably had something less sappy, but I'm out for ideas at the time for this. I think the next chapter will be pretty much the same, the drama coming in the chapter after that probably ^_^. Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	4. The Publishers

Country Girl, City Boy  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
A/N: Wheee…  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
It was three days after the picnic in the rain Quistis had with Seifer and she now was driving in her rental car to the publishing company. It was a partly sunny day, a few clouds dotting the sky. In the passenger seat next to her sat her finished short story, all the pages in a small binder.  
  
Nearing the exit on the freeway, the same loud ringing like in the bagel shop came from her bag. She leaned over and took out her phone, pressing a button and holding it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hiya Quistis! It's Selphie! All of us are here at Rin's house and we called to wish you good luck on your interview today!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Stop hogging the phone Selphie! Give it here!" A voice in the background said and Selphie moaned.  
  
"Oh fine. Good luck Quistis! I'm sure they'll love your story!"  
  
"Good-bye Selphie." Quistis replied before the phone was handed to someone else.  
  
"Quitsy, it's Rinoa! You're actually going to get one of your books published! If you weren't hundreds of miles away I'd huggle you!" Quistis smiled and pulled off on the exit.  
  
"Well, this is just a sample. They have to like this before they'll even look at one of my books."  
  
"Of course! But they'll love that short story so much that they will publish all your books at once! Err…what Zell? Aw c'mon, just one more minute! Well yeah, I know there are about three other people waiting but I still wanna talk!" Rinoa sighed. "Okay. Well, Zell and Irvine wants to wish you good luck, so here they are! Have fun!"  
  
"Good-bye Rinoa." Quistis said as she went down a small road, houses on both sides.  
  
"Hey Quistis, this is Irvine…"  
  
"And Zell!"  
  
"Good-luck on your interview thingamajig."  
  
"We're sure they'll love the story you're presenting!" Zell cut in again.  
  
"Zell, calm down. You're bouncing off the walls."  
  
"I wanna tawlk to Quisty tooo! Lemme at weast say hi!" A young sounding voice in the background whined. Quistis smiled, recognizing it was Renée.  
  
"Alwright," Irvine said, mocking her. "Here ya go. Good-luck Quistis."  
  
"Good-luck!" Zell said quickly before the phone was handed over to Renée.  
  
"Hiya Quisty!" Renée said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Renée." Quistis said, going down a slightly busy street, turning right onto the street where the company was.  
  
"I just wanted to say good wuck!"  
  
"Thank you, Renée, I hope I get to see you soon."  
  
"Well, mommy says that's time to get owff. Buh bai!"  
  
"Bye Renée."  
  
"Well, that was all of us! Good-luck again and have fun during the rest of the days you're there! We all miss you and can't wait till you come home!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Thank you, I miss you all too. Tell everyone I say good bye."  
  
"Okie. Good-bye!" Quistis hung up the phone as she pulled into the parking lot and before she could put the phone back into her purse, it was ringing again. She pressed a button again, putting it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like to wish a Miss Quistis Trepe good luck on her interview with the publishing company? Is this her?" Quistis laughed softly, stopping the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Yes, this is her," She replied, playing along.  
  
"Oh, I thought so. I heard a beautiful voice on the line and I knew at once it had to be you." Quistis giggled, getting out of the car and walking to the passenger side and opening the door, pulling out her story and purse.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Well, I have to go since me quarter is going to run out."  
  
"Okay. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone, sticking it in her purse and walked down a small, carpeted hallway to the conference room where she was meeting the publishers. She stopped at the large wooden door, taking a deep breath before walking in.  
  
"Good day Miss Trepe, A man at the head of the large wooden table, supposedly the boss, said, pointing towards a chair by her at the desk. "Take a seat and show us your work."  
  
"Thank-you." Quistis sat down, setting her purse by her side and pulled out the binder, handing out copies of the story to all the publishers. She kept a copy for herself, standing up so she could clearly be seen by all of the people and started the interview.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the night after the interview and Quistis just received a call from the publishers saying that they loved her story and that she was allowed to go home and to send them one of her stories. Over delighted, she drove to SubZero to surprise Seifer with the good news. She said she couldn't go see him at the club that night since she had to wait for the call and she was glad she could surprise him now.  
  
Quistis impatiently tapped her foot on the cement pavement as she waited in line outside SubZero. Nearing the front, she could easily hear the loud music from inside. She held her story neatly inside a binder that was in her purse.  
  
"I.D. please," The large man at the front of the club said and Quistis showed it to him. He nodded, letting her inside. Quistis walked in, scanning the area for Seifer. Not seeing him anywhere, she walked up to the bar to ask the bartender there.  
  
"Hello little lady, what can I do for ya?" The man's drawl reminded her of Irvine.  
  
"Do you know where Seifer is?" She asked hastily, while looking around the place once more.  
  
"He just finished his shift and is in the back room. So, what is such a pretty lady like you doing at this club all by yourself?"  
  
"Thank you very much," She said quickly and headed towards the back room. The bartender watched her, letting out a low whistle.  
  
"Should I of told 'er that he was 'occupied'?"  
  
Quistis lightly knocked on the back room door. Hearing no reply, she let herself in.  
  
"Seifer you can't believe the great news I have…" Quistis stopped, staring at Seifer. He was in the corner with a woman that had long brown hair and was wearing a skimpy outfit. Seifer's shirt was in the opposite corner, revealing his bare chest and the woman in the middle of pulling the zipper to his pants down with her teeth.  
  
"Seifer…?" Quistis asked quietly. Seifer saw Quistis and immediately pushed the woman off of him and zipped up his pants.  
  
"Quistis, it's not…I mean I'm…" Before Seifer could say anything else, Quistis ran out the door, her story falling onto the ground. Seifer picked it up, running out the door. He could see Quistis quickly weaving through the crowd towards the door. He pushed through the crowd, only to get caught in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Quistis!" He finally got to the edge of the dance floor, but Quistis was already out the door.  
  
A/N: Well, it took long enough, but I got it done! A little drama for you early ^_^. Yes, I did mean pneumonia, not ammonia, thanks for pointing that out ^^;;. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the nice reviews! 


	5. Leaving the Pain Behind

Country Girl, City Boy  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, just it might be more angst then drama. I always get them confused -_-  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
It was late at night in Mt. Pleasant, Ohio and Selphie just walked into her room to retire for the night when the phone rang. Sleepily walking over to the phone, she picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"S…Selphie? Is that you?" Loud sobbing could be heard over the line and Selphie couldn't quite make out whom it was.  
  
"Yeah, this is Selphie. …Is this Quistis?" There was a short silence as a loud sniffle could be heard.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Selphie bombarded her with questions, concerness filling her voice.  
  
"I…I'll be fine…" There was another pause. "I'm going home. I'll be there tomorrow."  
  
"You're what?" Selphie asked, obviously confused.  
  
"I'm leaving behind the pain…" Quistis said, her voice dropping to a whisper, hard to hear over her sobbing. Before Selphie could answer, a click was heard, showing that Quistis hung up the phone.  
  
"I hope she's alright…" Selphie whispered to herself, getting under the covers of her bed and flipping off the lamp that was on the nightstand.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis hung up the phone, walking into the small room and pulling her suitcase out of the closet. Unzipping it, she pulled out the drawers and took her all her clothing out, stuffing them into the blue suitcase. Finally having all of her things packed, she picked up her purse and jacket, going out the door.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have done this. I knew he couldn't be true to me. But I just kept trying, only to result in falling harder… Quistis thought to herself as she got onto the elevator. She remembered what happened just two hours ago…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Quistis…It…I mean I'm…" Not wanting to hear it, she ran out the door, not noticing that her story fell out of her purse.  
  
Finally making her way out of the club, she quickly walked down the sidewalk, letting tears slide down her face. She could hear someone yelling her name behind her, but she just started walking faster.  
  
"Quistis please listen to me. It's not what you think…" Seifer finally caught up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her stop. She stood there silent, her back still to Seifer, until she spun around, looking hard into his eyes.  
  
"Not what I think? I think I know quite well what was going on! Am I just another bar girl to fill your perverted needs?" She was practically yelling, but totally oblivious to it. She just couldn't stand that Seifer went after her. Why didn't he just stay with his whore and leave her alone?  
  
"No, it's nothing like that! I was just about to break up with her…" Seifer stopped, seeing that her eyes were filled with more anger than before.  
  
"Break up with her?! So you had a girlfriend, but she wasn't good enough for you so you went to worthless old me to fill in the cracks!" Quistis turned to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrist. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was too strong.  
  
"Let go of me!" She demanded, but he wouldn't. She struggled harder, and it was making it hard for him. He looked away from her and to the brick wall next to them that was the end of SubZero. He twirled her around to the wall, pinning her against it. Quistis continued to struggle, but he kept her pinned against the cold wall, leaning in and kissing her. Quistis fell silent, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Maybe you will listen to me now." He said in a low voice, loosening his grip. She continued to stare into his emerald green eyes, her cold blue ones forming a new layer of ice. But behind the layers of ice was hurt.  
  
"I'll never listen to you. I'm leaving this place. They loved my story; I'm free to go home. I might even get one of my books published. I came here to tell you the great news. Thank you for giving me the inspiration." She jerked out of his hands, walking to her car. Seifer watched her open the car door before he held up her story.  
  
"You forgot this!" He called out while waving the small stack of paper and she looked up at him.  
  
"It was a piece of shit anyways!" She yelled back, jumping into the car and slamming the door shut and driving off.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
"Thank you for staying!" The woman at the counter said cheerfully as Quistis quickly gave back her keycard and paid for the room. Nodding, she walked out of the hotel, into the rain. Not having an umbrella, she got into her rental car and drove to the airport.  
  
"C'mon, pick up the phone, dammit." Seifer said anxiously as he sat in the backroom of SubZero with his phone. The phone on the other line rang a few more times until someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Can I get to the room where Quistis Trepe is staying at?" The loud music could softly be heard in the background, and the clock was nearing 12:00 a.m.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry she just checked out." The lady replied and Seifer silently swore under his breath.  
  
"Did you know where she went?"  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
"Thanks anyways."  
  
"No proble…" Before the lady could finish, Seifer hung up the phone, walking out of the backroom.  
  
"Where 'ya going?" The bartender said from behind the bar while Seifer looked around for his coat.  
  
"I'm going after her." He said as he pulled on his coat.  
  
"Ooh…I knew I should've told her that you were busy…" The man said quietly but it was loud enough for Seifer to hear.  
  
"You bastard," Seifer swore, obviously not in a very good mood.  
  
"Fine then you shit faced mother fucker!" The bartender yelled at him as Seifer walked across the club, taking it personally. Seifer didn't pay any attention to him and walked out the door, pulling his coat up over his head to keep him dry from the rain. Calling for a cab, one stopped and he got into the back seat.  
  
"Where to?" The man in the driver seat asked as Seifer pulled his coat down and shook off the rain.  
  
"The Airport." Seifer replied, leaning back into the seat as the car pulled off from the curb and onto the street.  
  
A/N: Wow…it wasn't much but I'm going to upload it in a few minutes so it will be like having one huge chapter instead of two chapters ^_^. Is Seifer going to make it in time? Will Quistis ever forgive him? Questions, questions… 


	6. Airport Chase

Country Girl, City Boy  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up! So…as an apology…I have a surprise!  
  
Squall: (Whispers to Sunny) do we have to do this?  
  
Sunny: Yes! Now, on the count of three…1…2…3!  
  
Zell: (Takes his shirt off, showing the word 'We')  
  
Squall: (Takes his shirt off, showing the word 'Love')  
  
Seifer: (Takes off his shirt, showing the word 'You')  
  
Irvine: (Quickly takes off his shirt, beaming proudly, showing an exclamation point)  
  
Sunny: Hehe, enjoy the chapter!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Quistis walked down the terminal at the airport, suitcase rolling behind her. She held a plane ticket, looking at the large signs with the gate numbers. Turning left, she walked down to security check. She put her keys and stuff in a little basket, putting her suitcase through the check and walking through. The guard nodded and she got her stuff, walking to her gate.  
  
"Hi, may I help you?" The woman behind the desk said in a cheery voice. Seifer held up a hand, catching his breath.  
  
"What is the gate number…for the plane going to Mt. Pleasant, Ohio?"  
  
"I'm sorry, there isn't an airport there. But there is an airport in Columbus, Ohio. Would you like the gate number to that?" Seifer nodded and she turned to the computer next to her. Typing for a few moments, she finished and turned to him.  
  
"A11, sir." Seifer thanked her and quickly ran through the security check, looking for A11.  
  
Quistis sat down in one of the small seats by the gate, waiting for the plane to arrive. There was an unusually large crowd, but she paid no attention and pulled out her fat romance novel.  
  
"Aha!" Seifer said to himself, seeing part of a sign saying '11.' He looked around, seeing a line getting on the plane. He spotted a girl in line with long blonde hair, handing her ticket to the man at the front.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
"A11, now boarding." Quistis looked up, closing her novel and getting in the long line.  
  
"I'm not Quistis," the lady said and Seifer looked up at the gate sign once more. B11.  
  
"A11, now boarding."  
  
"Oh, shit," Seifer swore to himself and started to run again.  
  
"May I see your ticket, please?" Quistis nodded, handing the woman her ticket. The woman waved it over a scanner and tore off half of it, handing Quistis the other half.  
  
""Thank-you," Quistis said and walked through the tunnel thing to get to the plane.  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer called out as he saw her walk onto the plane. When she didn't stop, Seifer pushed through the crowd, only to be stopped by the woman in the front.  
  
"Do you have a ticket, sir?"  
  
"No, but I just need to get on to talk to someone."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't board if you don't have a ticket." Seifer sighed, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"How much for one?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this plane is booked. There are no tickets left."  
  
"Why in the hell would a plane to Columbus, Ohio be booked?!" Seifer thought out loud.  
  
"There's a Star Wars convention there to celebrate the opening of Star Wars Episode 2," One of the people behind them said as if he was breathing through his nose, making a weird salute to Seifer.  
  
"Would you like anything?" The flight attendant asked Quistis as the plane began to take flight. Quistis shook her head and thanked the attendant anyways and started to read her book again.  
  
"Oh Quistis…" Seifer said softly to himself as he watched the plane leave through the huge glass window. "I hope you can forgive me…"  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was a little short, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	7. Welcoming Party

Country Girl, City Boy  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
"Welcome home!" Quistis walked into her little house, being greeted by Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. Renée ran up and wrapped her little arms around Quistis' legs in a hug.  
  
"Oh…this is great you guys…" Selphie smiled, bouncing up and down with a Pepsi in her hand. It was obviously her second, or tenth, one.  
  
"Really? I did it all myself!" Selphie said gleefully, and Zell jumped up.  
  
"I made the food!" He said, motioning to the mountain of hotdogs on a platter. Selphie giggled and picked up the phone, ordering some pizza. The pizza soon came and they sat down at the dining table and started to talk and eat.  
  
"Quisty, I hearwd that you have a boyfrewnd!" Renée said when the chatter died down. Quistis stopped and put down her pizza slowly.  
  
"Well, um…" Quistis finally managed to say, and Selphie realized why she called the night before. She dumped her Pepsi out in a nearby plant, jumping up.  
  
"Oh! I'm out of Pepsi! Quistis, will you come with me to the kitchen to get some more?" Quistis slowly nodded and the two walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So this is why you came home early?" Quistis nodded ass he sat on the kitchen counter. Selphie walked over to the refrigerator door and pulled out the bottle of Pepsi.  
  
"Well, whatever happened, we're here for you, and you don't need him." Quistis nodded and the two walked back out into the dining room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them, Quistis smiling meekly. They ate in silence before Irvine started to talk.  
  
"So…where's that story of yours?" He asked.  
  
"Just a sec." Quistis reached down and dug around in her purse for it. Scenes from only the night before flashed through her head; the story dropping to the hard cement floor as she ran out of the back room, Seifer waving it around when she got into her rental car…  
  
"I guess I…misplaced it." She said quietly, and Rinoa looked at Quistis, seeing a glimmer in her eye. Jumping up, she dropped her napkin to the floor.  
  
"I need a napkin! Quistis, will you come with me to get one?" Quistis looked up from her plate and nodded, the two girls walking into the kitchen. Selphie then jumped up too, hurrying to the door to the kitchen.  
  
"They might need a little help," Selphie quickly said to the remaining three as she went into the kitchen. Irvine and Zell exchanged confused glances. Renée didn't pay attention, happily sipping at her juice.  
  
"Quistis, are you okay?" Rinoa asked in a concerned voice and Quistis nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"So, can you tell us what happened?" Quistis nodded again, telling them everything. When she finished, Rinoa gasped, and Selphie rushed over to her.  
  
"You don't need him. You really don't," Selphie said reassuringly and Rinoa nodded. Quistis just nodded and the three girls went back out into the dining room and the group finished dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Quistis! We're all glad you're back!" Selphie called as her, Irvine and Zell drove away in a small car. Rinoa and Renée stood in the doorway, Renée pulling out her little pink umbrella.  
  
"Buh bai Quisty!" Renée said, hugging her. Quistis smiled and Rinoa hugged her too.  
  
"We'll see you later!" Quistis nodded as she watched the two walk in the rain across the street to their house. Quistis closed the door behind them, turning up the heat a little bit. She switched on the TV, flipping through channels before turning it off and looking at the clock. It was only about 10:00, but she decided to go to bed anyways. She stood in the doorway to the hallway, looking around the living room. She was glad to be home, but she still felt empty inside. As she glanced around, she spotted Selphie's jacket lying on the ground near the front door.  
  
She moved her hand to turn off the light switch, but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Leaving the lights on, she walked across the room, picking up Selphie's jacket and opening the door.  
  
"Hi." She dropped the jacket when instead of seeing Selphie, she saw Seifer, soaking wet, umbrella in his right hand. Hurt stung her eyes as she remembered everything, and they stood in a long silence before Quistis took a deep breath.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapters are a little short…I'm not quite sure what to do next…I think I might've gotten myself in a jam ^^;; If you have any ideas, I'll gladly take them and maybe I'll come up with an idea on what to do next. Thanks for all the great reviews, I have two pages now of 'em! ^____^ 


	8. Memories

Country Girl, City Boy  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Quistis sat alone in her room on the windowsill, looking out at the sunny scenery outside.  
  
(I was stained with a role in a day not my own.  
  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown.)  
  
It was days like these she wish that could go away fast and stop coming back.  
  
(And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight.)  
  
1 Memories plagued her when she was alone, making her full of regret and pain.  
  
2  
  
3 (And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly if held down and  
  
I will always reach to high because I've seen, I've seen twilight.)  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
(Never cared never wanted never sought to see what flaunted  
  
So on purpose so in my face couldn't see beyond my own place)  
  
"I wanted to forgive you…"  
  
(And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
  
But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days)  
  
"I just couldn't bring myself to. I wanted to forgive you, I really wanted to…"  
  
(And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly if held down and  
  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen)  
  
"It's too late now…"  
  
(As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and)  
  
"You left with such bitterness…but I could see what you really felt…"  
  
(I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed)  
  
"I wish I could go back in time and fix everything, then life wouldn't be so miserable."  
  
(And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly if held down and  
  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight)  
  
"Thank you for the inspiration."  
  
(I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown)  
  
"Thank you for everything you did."  
  
(And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight)  
  
"I'll never forget you, Seifer…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
(And I will never see the sky the same way and  
  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I  
  
Will never cease to fly if held down and  
  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight)  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the ending. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys have been so great! I feel like a bestseller novel writer instead of an unknown 12 year old fanfic writer. ^_^  
  
Song: Vanessa Carlton- Twilight. 


End file.
